


Swimming Pools

by ApurricatingCat



Series: Road Trip AU [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Kinda, M/M, Schmoopy Romantic kinda stuff, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApurricatingCat/pseuds/ApurricatingCat
Summary: Motorhome broken down, Newt and Credence are stuck in a motel for a little while.





	Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> What is up, this is pretty rough and I did not edit it even though I definitely should have. But it's been unfinished and sitting in my drafts forever so I decided to just write up a quick ending for it and post it. I don't write sex stuff very often, but I hope you enjoy!

They were stuck in some tiny town for a while. Tina’s tires had blown out, something which had been a long time coming, but Newt had been putting off getting them replaced. He really should have taken care of it sooner.

They were forced to pack up their things and bunk down in a motel room until the tires the local shop had to order finally arrived. 

Credence had never stayed in a hotel or even a motel before, and he was excited. Though he tried to keep his excitement about the situation under wraps, it was clear in the way he bounced on his feet and looked around at everything with wide eyes. It was exciting! And when he saw the sign that said there was a swimming pool, that was even more exciting.

Newt amped up his own (nonexistent) excitement about the situation simply so that Credence didn’t feel embarrassed. (And then he bought some deep cleaners and scrubbed everything down until his hands were raw, unwilling to think too hard about what could be on the floors and in the bathroom, and unwilling to let the cats out of the kennels until he didn’t have to worry as much about what they might be picking up on their paws.)

The cats were very loud in their disdain for the situation. They hardly even appreciated the bed Newt had made for them in the shower of blankets and pillows (though once they’d gotten into it, they were unwilling to get out). 

\---

Credence had been swimming before, but he didn’t know how to do it, really, and Newt was more than happy to help him with a paddle or two, showing him how to do them. 

Too close, too close, too close. 

At first, Credence had worried that perhaps Newt would be able to see his scars through the wet fabric of the t-shirt that he wore. This was quickly shoved away by the worry that Newt would notice he was having a hard time keeping his body in check with Newt’s hands on him, showing him how to move through the water. 

Swimming was fun, but Credence could hardly even focus on it. He was far too focused on Newt and watching him move through the water. The way the muscles in his back moved and the water glistening on freckled skin—and when Newt suggested they move to the hot tub to relax for a little while, that was even worse. Newt sat next to him, an arm slung over Credence’s shoulder, chattering easily about things that Credence wasn’t hearing a word of. He was trying to keep his eyes off of Newt’s chest, but it was so hard—it was right there, and it was so enticing. Credence wanted to _touch_ so badly. He wanted to count the freckles and taste the heat-reddened skin. He wanted to see if Newt’s nipple hardened the same way his did, if he touched them—

It felt like a millennium before they were rinsing the chlorine from their skin in the community showers and returning to the room. He had a towel around his shoulders, and another bunched around his waist. He’d rinsed in the coldest water he could, but it didn’t help the issue as much as he’d hoped. 

He could hide away in the bathroom, take care of the issue, Newt would be none the wiser—that was the plan. 

That was not what happened.  
Instead, as the door shut behind him, Newt was turning around and crowding him against it, flushed as well. He looked jittery and unsure. He wet his bitten lips. Credence’s eyes fell to his throat and watched the way it moved as he swallowed. Credence thought he could pass out.

“Can I kiss you?” Newt rasped.

Credence stared wide-eyed at him and didn’t miss the way that Newt’s eyes trailed up his chest before settling on his mouth. He exhaled sharply through his nose, and gripped the towel at his waist tighter, “Yes—please-”

Newt was upon him, hungry and wanting, fingers reaching up and pushing through Credence’s hair, a more desperate kiss than any they’d shared before. Most of their kisses were shy and nervous, fleeting around each other, longing for a change but scared of broaching it. Scared of the ways it could ruin what they’d created.

Credence moaned against Newt’s mouth and let go of the towel in favor of reaching up with trembling hands and grabbing at Newt’s shoulders and hair. He felt like he was on fire. Newt moved closer to him, pressing him harder against the door. 

Newt’s thigh pressed between Credence’s legs. Credence’s entire body jolted, and a loud keening noise tore through him. He slapped his hands over his mouth in embarrassment and slammed his eyes shut. He tried to shift his hips away, torn between grinding harder and escaping to hide in the bathroom for the rest of eternity. His skin was on fire. He was on fire. He was going to burn for sure—but God, it felt so good.

Newt exhaled sharply and pressed forward a little harder, peppering feather-light kisses against Credence’s fingertips and knuckles. “Hey, look at me—” he breathed, an unfamiliar strain in his voice. 

Credence hesitantly obeyed. His eyes felt teary with embarrassment, though he was still grinding rather helplessly against Newt’s thigh.

“Is this okay? We can stop…” Newt whispered. His pupils were blown wide, his breathing ragged. His damp auburn hair was falling into his eyes. His skin was almost as red as Credence though his own might be. “I don’t mind if we stop if you aren’t ready—” Newt added, starting to pull away. “I don’t mind if you’re never ready-” 

Credence shook his head quickly and reached for Newt, pulling him back with an embarrassed keen. “I—it-it feels good-” he choked out, words thick in his mouth. “Newt-”

Newt exhaled sharply and pressed his forehead against Credence’s, sinking back against him, rolling his hips forward against Credence’s. His next exhale was accompanied by a shudder and he pressed his lips against Credence’s again. “Yeah—it does.” He agreed. 

Credence whined softly and pressed his hips back, sharply aware of the heat of Newt against him. “Is this okay? I don’t know—”

Newt quieted him with a soft kiss and nodded, breathing hard. “It’s okay. It feels good for us both, and we both want to, so it’s okay.”

Credence relaxed a little at the assurance and needily kissed Newt again, boldly grinding forward, wanting more—the drag of the netting in the swim shorts was driving him a little mad, he wanted more. He didn’t know what was acceptable, only knew in the vaguest of senses what he was doing.

Newt kissed Credence back, accepting the desperate messy kisses and returning them with softer lighter ones. His breathing was ragged, and his hands were shaky. He trailed them lower, teasing beneath the hem of credence’s damp shirt, slipping higher against skin, trailing against his sides.

Credence shuddered, and his hips jerked, thrusting forward against Newt, “Please—” he didn’t know what he was begging for.

Newt made a quiet breathy noise against Credence’s mouth. “Do you…we can…we can do more.” He rasped, hands moving a little higher up Credence’s chest, “If you want to.” He rasped, fingers tracing lightly over his ribs, up and up. His fingers brushed against Credence’s nipples, feather light.

Credence jerked in surprise and nodded quickly, “Yes—please.”

Newt dropped his forehead against Credence’s shoulder and started walking backwards towards the beds, pulling Credence with him. He pulled away only to drop his swim shorts and the towel. He dropped onto the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes before moving up onto the sheets and holding out a hand to Credence. He was blushing crimson, could feel the heat in his cheeks. 

Credence looked at Newt with wide, wide eyes, breath caught in his throat. He was pretty close to certain that he was going to pass out seeing Newt that way—spread out on the sheets, blushing, and freckled, and _hard_ , red, dripping, curved up towards his stomach—Credence hesitated only a moment before stripping out of his own clothes and hurrying onto the bed, eager to have his mouth against Newt’s again. 

Eager to _feel_ him.

The kiss was a bruising crush off lips and teeth, all hurried, unpracticed desperation as Credence ground down against Newt, wanting to feel him against him without swim shorts in the way of them. 

Newt moaned, a louder noise than he’d yet made startled from him, and Credence was desperate to hear it again, and again, and again—He ground down harder, mouth desperate against Newt’s, shaking as he held himself up over him, thighs on either side of Newt’s grinding with desperation, emboldened by Newt’s noises and trembling. He was dizzy with the heat and the wet stickiness of it, their skin together—them, Together—

“Credence—” Newt moaned out, a hoarse quality to his voice.

Credence was falling over the edge, his name on Newt’s mouth, sounding so filthy, was what did it. He was seeing stars and falling. Or flying. Newt’s arms were around him, hands gentle on his face, brushing damp curls and tears and his voice was so gentle and kind. 

And Credence was so, so, in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know of any typos or whatev! Requests for stuff is welcome! I take forever, but I do my best to fill them!  
> You can also find me on Tumblr! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Cult-Mary](http://cult-mary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
